infinividfandomcom-20200214-history
Crack up points
Crack Up Points, or CUPs, are moments that Tom and other players (usually Mason) just start laughing uncontrollably. Unfortunately, these moments are usually not recorded. CUPs were not recorded and happened a long time ago while others are either BLOOPERS or normal videos. We will try our very best to share our stories with you accurately. These are some CUPs and how they came to be: Funny Gamertags - Sometimes when Tom is playing with Wakko, they had come across some funny gamertags on Xbox LIVE, some of these includes; ChiefPopasquatz, BigMacPixie2222, these caused them to laugh a lot. (OFF CAMERA) ones may be on camera. Renaming Discord Games - While Tom and Wakko talked on Discord (for over 3 hours, wow), they renamed the name of the game they played and it caused hilarious moments. (ON CAMERA) Bulletmedic - During a TF2 gameplay, Heavy yelled: "I AM BULLETMEDIC!!" This made Wakko and Tom laugh. (ON CAMERA) falling cop - one day in gta tom and mason were fighting cops top of a billboard tom died when he fell off and a cop landed on him it looked like the cop killed him by landing on him (OFF CAMERA) Stick It - When Tom and Wakko played Portal 2, Tom handed Wakko an "Edgeless Safety Cube" and Wakko said "Where am I supposed to stick it?" This made Tom laugh and Wakko followed along. (VIDEO COMING SOON) Thanos - While playing LEGO city undercover tom and mike used the paint gun to make various things purple, some of these had silly animations and they made tom and michael laugh extremely hard, tom said "its thanos land" when they made everything purple (ON CAMERA) Croissant (or Kwasoot) - While Tom and Wakko were watching videos and talking on Discord, they came across meet the TF2 class videos with Ed, Edd and Eddy sounds. During these videos, the Spy said "Kwasoot" with Carl Wheezer's voice. They laughed slightly too hard. (ON CAMERA) I'm Back!! - When tom and mason were playing Miner of Duty mason hid in a building and blocked the door with blocks. tom destroyed the blocks and shouted "I'M BACK!!!" as he shot mason, while this happened mason screamed and a few seconds later they laughed their fecal matter release devices off (OFF CAMERA) Snip Snip - During a GTA V mission the character Michael attacks laslow, when he picks up scissors to cut off laslow's ponytail he says "Snip-Snip" this happend when tom and mason were talking about missions and this caused them to laugh this even passed over with toms cousin. (OFF CAMERA) Sideshot Balls - In the 2 cousins play watch dogs episode michael shoots a man in the balls and says sideshot balls. tom and michael did not find this funny until recently (ON CAMERA) Hime - A really long time ago tom used to make animations on his old channel with Go!Animate, in one animation he had a talking watermelon that said if he gets bitten he will become one eyed willy. the water melons friend said that one eyed willy is a myth and the main melon said "no he is real i saw hime eating pie" the melon was intended to say him but a typo caused this funny Text-to-speech moment. this later became a joke between tom and mason (USED TO BE IN VID [ VIDEO IS NOT ON YOUTUBE ANYMORE] NOT IN ANY VIDEO) Papercuts - In the video named after this moment, tom hit a zombie with a map and claimed it would cause papercuts, so he chanted the word PAPERCUTS! this caused reece to follow along later in the video (ON CAMERA) Santa - In the same video mentioned before Mason was dressed as a british soldier and tom caught a glimpse of it without knowing what it was and assumed it was santa, then reece followed along. but then tom found out it was a british soldier. (ON CAMERA) Herobean - One time in total miner tom was messing with NPCs and changing text, he misspelled herobrine in the text for an npc and wrote 'herobean' mason noticed this but tom did not. this caused tom to be confused them bust out laughing (OFF CAMERA {SADLY}) Transforming foot - a long time ago tom made Mason listen to tf2 lines from the soldier for whatever reason. Anyway the soldier said "my foot transformed into a foot, with your ass wrapped around it" this caused mason to laugh Hat quark on - off camera - one day tom was talking to Mason on steam and his typo was autocorrected to Hat quark on this caused Mason to laugh and tom didn't realize at first but then it became a gag (OFF CAMERA) The Magic Pants - In Minecraft, when you drink an invisibility potion, put on pants, and punch the air your pants will appear to be twerking alone. Tom and Mason laugh at this. This was mentioned on Twitter. (OFF CAMERA) Meap Meap Moop - a long time ago tom and Mason were playing minecraft and Mason randomly started making noises, one of which was him going meep meep Moop this caused them to laugh (OFF CAMERA) The LEGO Movie? - Tom, Reece, Nick, and Mason were talking one day. Nick was talking about going to the movies with his girlfriend. Mason asked, "What are you taking her to? The LEGO Movie?". Everybody laughed and it became a recurring joke. (OFF CAMERA) I Forgot My Sandwiches - Tom created a TF2 map in Minecraft with Mason. They played it and Mason chose the Heavy class. Mason forgot the Golden Apples (renamed to Sandvich) given to the Heavy class and said, "I forgot my sandwiches". For some reason, Tom laughed so much his eyes started to tear. (OFF CAMERA) Eat My Balls - In one of the first Team Fortress 2 sessions Mason played with Tom, a Scout did the "Eat my dust" taunt. Mason thought he said, "Eat my balls". (OFF CAMERA) Sheep Breeding - One day Tom, Mason, and Reece were playing Minecraft. Tom played a love song on his iPad in the background while they breeded Mason's two pet sheep. (OFF CAMERA) Pickle in the Hole - While Tom and Mason were playing with an old friend called Rabbid Ali, Rabbid built a structure he called "Pickle and the Hole" which was a pickle and a hole next to each other. Tom and Mason thought he said "Pickle in the Hole". Either way, it was clearly a humorous sexual innuendo. (OFF CAMERA) The Thing That Pees / Raw Lamb Chops - Some time when Tom and Mason were playing Total Miner together, Tom gave Mason a Raw Lamb Chop. Mason says that it looks like "the thing that pees". They laughed at this and through time, Tom would end up putting these in Mason's house and mailbox. Cooked Lamb Chops were usually looked at as poop. This even sometimes would happen in Minecraft with the Raw Porkchops. (OFF CAMERA) Screamin' Eagles - When Tom and Mason were playing Team Fortress 2, Tom taunted as a soldier. Soldier did the taunt where his yells "Screamin' Eagles!" and begins juggling rockets, grenades, and his shotgun. For any reason, this made them laugh. (OFF CAMERA) Drunk Demoman - In Team Fortress 2, Demoman sometimes makes drunk slurs. Tom and Mason would make fun of these slurs and laugh. (OFF CAMERA) Mason's Odd Laugh - This laugh was heard in the Miner of Duty gameplay video. At one point, Mason dies and begins laughing. His laugh was something like, "Huh huh huh No ha ha ho". (ON CAMERA) The Blocksack Chronicles - Tom wrote a book in Total Miner called "The Blocksack Chronicles". It's based on multiple stories of people getting their "blocks" injured in the most brutal ways possible. (OFF CAMERA) The Play is Ruined! - During one of Tom and Mason's map mayhem sessions in Minecraft (when we destroy the entire map with no saving), Tom poured lava into the theater and yelled, "The play is ruined!" This made Mason laugh and repeat, "The Play is Ruined!" (OFF CAMERA) Mason's Kidnapping - Back in 2012, Tom, Mason, Pizza, and Dan played Grand Theft Auto 4. The four were in an SUV and a random user massacred everyone in the car except Mason who was in the backseat. The user got in the car and drove off with Mason in the backseat. At first, Mason didn't even realize that everyone died and thought that Dan was still driving the car. Mason proved that day, that sometimes it's best to be in the backseat! (OFF CAMERA) Yummy stuff - when Tom and Dan played Minecraft Tom put a chest down and a sign above it saying yummy stuff (as the chest held pork) this made Dan laugh (OFF CAMERA) Gasoline Burning - Tom was playing GTA Online with Gage, Reece, and Mason. At a point, Tom was with Gage. Tom pored gasoline under himself and ordered Gage to shoot it. At the same time, an NPC drove up next to Tom and got out of the car to run away when Gage shot the gun. The NPC burned along with Tom. (ON CAMERA) Big White Van - In one video (which was named after this event) Tom and Mason were at the Richman Mansion. When Tom found a white Bravado Rumpo, he told Mason to wait inside the mansion for him to come to him. As Tom drove toward the mansion he was laughing. Mason didn't know why he was laughing until Tom reached the mansion and Mason realized that he'd found a pedo van. (ON CAMERA) Don't Ram Boats With Boats! - During the Big White Van video, Tom and Mason were riding in a boat trying to escape the police. A police boat eventually drove into their boat and Tom said. "Note to self: Don't ram boats with boats!" (ON CAMERA) Jet Hijacking - In the GTA Online CHAOS - Mason Dies video, Tom and Mason were in Fort Zancudo stealing jets. Mason got into a jet and said, "You get on the top." Tom said, "Why can't I get in passenger seat? There's no seat for passenger? No two-player?!" Mason answered, "Just get on the top! On the wing." Tom tried to steal the plane with the hold Y function. When Mason realized what he was doing he yelled, "What are you....? NO!" Tom knocked him out and pulled him out of the cockpit. They both laughed hysterically and were both killed by the military. (ON CAMERA) LOG LOG LOG - During the Adventures of Roger and Hank, Nick Crowe played Charles McDeath. When they went to McDeath's jungle base, Nick impersonated Arnold Schwarzeneggar's terminator performance by yelling "LOG, LOG, LOG, LOG!" while attacking. This was not in the script, but was kept and posted. (ON CAMERA) Cube Car - Michael stole a car in watch dogs and said it was a cube car. (ON CAMERA) Old Man Trips - In GTA V Tom went to punch an old guy. The guy backed away and fell into a bush. (ON CAMERA) Nude Yeti - In Peggle 2, Berg the Yeti was dancing and his butt was pixelated. (ON CAMERA) A Cop Right There - In Watch Dogs, Michael crashed into a cop car. (ON CAMERA) Tennis with a Lady - Tom threw a lady in Destroy All Humans and said, "Let's play tennis with the lady." The lady went too far and was never seen again. (ON CAMERA) You need help - In the 2 cousins play vlog, tom and michael checked out an old pizza hut demo disc and it featured a commercial in the beginning, towards the end of the commercial a kid says "you need help" this caused michael and tom to start laughing (ON CAMERA) Category:Jokes